


Secrets Unsealed

by Notsalony



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Depression, F/M, M/M, Magic, Multi, Nudity, Stripping, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Merlin has dedicated his life, his love, his magic, his father, and his soul to the cause of saving Camelot and Arthur.  That has cost him great, and it’s finally all caught up with him.





	Secrets Unsealed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kind of sad fic, I think. Anyways. That’s the way I intended it to go when I got the idea for it. This is the first fic I’ve ever written that’s in this fandom. Merlin. And the pairing is Merlin/Arthur/Gwaine because... let’s face it... their hot and they deserve their own pairing! -grins- Besides, if their good enough for the Fisher King, then their good enough for me.
> 
> Gets a bit happy at the end.

“Gwaine... Lancelot?” Arthur looked confused to find most of his knights that had been with him on the last quest to save Camelot from his half sister Morgana, sitting in Gaius’ chambers setting guard over Merlin’s door.   
  
“Sire.” Lancelot said as he nodded to his acting king.  Morgana had all but killed Uther, and while he was on the mend, his son Arthur ruled in his stead.   
  
“What are all of you doing here?” Arthur sounded exasperated.  “First my servant doesn’t show up today... and when I...” He stopped when he heard something being thrown against the wall from inside Merlin’s room.  “When I come to see why, I find you lot sitting guard over his door.”   
  
“Aye.” Lancelot said as he nodded again.   
  
“Are you going to tell me why?” Arthur paced.   
  
“What’s today?” Gwaine crossed his arms and looked at Arthur like he wanted nothing more then to try to beat his face in.   
  
“It was a year ago today that the Dragon raged over Camelot.” Lancelot prompted when Arthur had shrugged.   
  
“So?” Arthur looked even more confused.   
  
“So, a man died.” Gwaine said through tight lips.   
  
“He was just a useless magic using bastard who died before he could be of any real help.” Arthur threw his hands up.  “Why would that...”   
  
“Because that was his father you Prat.” Gwaine stood up, stopping when Lancelot put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back to sit down.   
  
“His... his who.... Merlin?  That wasn’t Merlin’s father... I mean... he can’t... and... He’d have told me.  We’re friends.” Arthur put his hands on his hips, sulking slightly that they were picking fun on him like this.   
  
“A minute ago he was just your servant.” Gwaine growled.   
  
“Gwaine.” Lancelot warned.  “He doesn’t handle loss well.” Lancelot looked Arthur full in the eyes.  “Since you personally killed his first love.” Arthur started to protest.   
  
“The girl that turned into the beast.” Gwaine stood then, nearly spitting on Arthur.  He moved over to look at the window.   
  
“But she was a monster, and Merlin never...”   
  
“He snuck out at night to meet her.” Lancelot looked Arthur in the eyes, his honesty showing.  “He asked her to wed him.  He was willing to... leave everything he’s worked for just for her.” Arthur stopped in his tracks.  “Then his best friend kills his fiancée because she was cursed and couldn’t control it.” Arthur started to sputter.  “Then your father banished his father, and lead to his father’s death the day he finally got to met his father because your father, again, kept them apart.” Lancelot sighed as Gwaine tried very hard not to break the cupboard he was holding on to.   
  
“But that’d mean Merlin can do magic.” Arthur said in a disbelieving tone.   
  
“Who the hell do you think beat Morgana?” Gwaine turned.  “He begged me not to tell you because he knew your father would put him to death.  But he took a dragon forged sword and vanquished the undead soldiers till he destroyed the cup of life and broke Morgana’s spell.  And instead of a hero’s welcome, he got berated and punished.” Gwaine scoffed.  “Hell I spent most of the night in there trying to keep him from falling apart.  All because of you, you selfish ...” Gwaine stopped as the door opened, Merlin stood there, his hair a mess and his face red and puffy from crying.   
  
“Merlin, tell these clods that it’s just a ...” Arthur stopped when he spotted Merlin.   
  
“it’s not a joke.” Merlin said in a low voice.  “He was my dad.  And I was going to marry her.  She was the first person I ever... well the first who ever cared about me anyways.” He looked at Arthur and looked down.  “She’s gone.  He’s gone.  And I’ll probably be dead tomorrow because I couldn’t take the pressure anymore.” Merlin leaned against the wall, holding himself in the blanket that he was wrapped in.   
  
“Merlin I.... why didn’t you tell me?” Arthur said in a pleading voice, to which Merlin blinked at him, while Gwaine laughed.   
  
“Tell you what?  I can do magic.  I can do high level magic?  That I have personally stopped EVERYTHING that’s attacked Camelot and you since I got here every single day... most of the time single handed after doing all the work for you in your life.  Then you get to tell me what a screw up I am and can’t get anything right.  Always reminding me that you’re the Prince and I’m just your servant.  Arthur, what was I going to tell you?  I’m sorry, I need the day off so I can cry myself to sleep again because I lost one love of my life to your sword, my father died because of your dad, and oh yeah, Gwen’s dad’s dead because I used magic to save his life.  Hell you didn’t even realize that Morgana planted the evidence to try to put Gwen to death for magic just to rattle you and I had to drink that horrid aging potion, and I finally got to tell you off for once.  But no that doesn’t count because you didn’t know it was me.” Merlin glared.  “Yes I’m magic.  Yes I’m depressed because the only other loves of my life can’t be with me.  One’s a noble knight and has an image to uphold because he’ll get banished again if he’s with me....” Merlin’s voice broke.  “And the other is a blonde git who doesn’t even realize I love him and he’s too busy reminding me that I’m just dreaming to think I’ll ever be anything to him that maters.” Merlin started sobbing again and slammed his door shut.   
  
“Chair?” Lancelot offered as Percivale handed it to Arthur.   
  
“He... he loves me?” Arthur blinked in confusion and jumped when Merlin’s door opened.   
  
“i’m having bad thoughts about this... you’d better...” He handed a dull butter knife over to Gwaine who lingered as he held Merlin’s hand.  “not right now...  okay?” Merlin broke down before hiding in his room again.  Gwaine balled up his fist and hit the wall.   
  
“You’re the other one...?” Arthur seemed to puzzle it out.   
  
“Yes.” Gwaine looked at him.  “I love him with all my heart, but I have to choose either being with him physical or being with him emotionally.  If I’m near him I can’t be with him, and if I am I can’t be near him.  All because of your father’s stupid laws.” Gwaine sat down hard.   
  
“You’re sitting here to keep Merlin from doing something stupid then?” Arthur swallowed.   
  
“He’s been in a bad way since last night.” Lancelot spoke up.  “He... he’s lost something that kept him grounded.  He’s cast a drift and it’s tearing him apart.” Lancelot put a hand on Arthur’s shoulder.  “Isn’t there something you can do?” He asked in a low voice.   
  
“I can always repeal the laws... but...” Arthur swallowed.  “If we repeal the laws on magic, then everything falls into chaos.  We’d loose the kingdom to it.” Arthur looked Lancelot in the eyes.   
  
“Right because all magic is pure evil.  Just look at Merlin doing darkness upon the world by saving your life every single day.” Gwaine said quite cross.   
  
“I can’t put Merlin to death but I can’t just give everyone a free pass to play with magic and do harm to others.” Arthur stopped talking as Merlin walked out.   
  
“While you’re here condemning magic.  I think there’s a few things you should know.” Merlin stood there robed in his blanket.  “She was right.  You were created by sorcery, and yes that was your mother she summoned back to tell you the truth.  Your father sacrificed your mother to have you and then blamed everyone but himself for that.  And your father slept with Morgana’s mom and had a magically gifted child out of wedlock.  But I doubt he’ll ever put her to death either.  Your father and his law is a hypocritical way of hiding away and not having to face that his longing to have a son killed his wife.  And I lied to you because I knew what would happen.  You’d kill your father, and then you’d be dead inside and you couldn’t fulfill your destiny.” Merlin took a deep breath.   
  
“So go a head and leave the laws like they are.  String me up and tie me to the stake.  Start the flames and burn me to death.   If I’m going to die for using my magic to save this place and the future, then I might as well die and ensure that that future of peace and unity never happen.  So that your father can keep hiding away from the simple truth that he’s too short sighted to know anything outside of his misdirected rage.” Merlin wiped a tear away.  “So, I’m going to go for a walk, and when I come back I’ll either be taken to the dungeon to be held till I die tomorrow, or I’ll be back to sob myself to sleep because I’m going to be alone for the rest of my days.” Merlin walked out the door stopping Gwaine with a look.   
  
“Is he always like that?” Percivale asked after a while.   
  
“Not normally.” Arthur said as Gwaine said “Only when it really matters.”   
  
“Do either of you really know him?” Lancelot looked at them.  “That man has saved us all using his magic on more then one occasion, and you’ve both just let him walk out of here assume that he’ll be dead tomorrow because of it.  I don’t know about you, but I wouldn’t be handling it well if I thought my friends were going to sentence me to death.” Lancelot crossed his arms.   
  
“But the law...” Gwaine started.   
  
“Hang the bloody law.  Go after him.” Lancelot motioned.  “You too Arthur.  You three need to work this out between you and find a way to...”   
  
“Sire?” Gaius walked in.  “Where’s Merlin?”   
  
“He just went that way.” Arthur pointed to the door Gaius had just came through.   
  
“But the only thing out there was his blanket.” Gaius held it up.   
  
“Great.” Gwaine sighed as he got up.  “I’ll try to find him.”   
  
“We’ll try to find him.” Lancelot and the other knights got up and left Arthur and Gaius alone.   
  
“What’s happened Sire?” Gaius frowned.   
  
“Merlin told me.”   
  
“Told you what?”   
  
“The truth.  About everything.  About his father, about that girl I killed that turned into the monster.  About his magic.  And about the fact that he’s in love with both me and Gwaine.”   
  
“Excuse me?” Gaius sat down hard.   
  
“Arthur.” Gwaine came running back in.   
  
“What is it?  Did you find him?” Arthur got up quickly.   
  
“Only the rest of his cloths...” Gwaine held up Merlin’s trousers.   
  
“Oh hell.” Arthur tore out the door followed by Gwaine leaving Gaius to wonder what the devil was going on between all these boys these days.   
  


***

  
  
Meanwhile Merlin, who was very much naked, was laying face down in the shade by a near by lake.  An enchanted quill dipping itself in the ink bottle near him as it went back to writing on his back.  He was tattooing himself using his power to cause the quill to draw the magical designs and write the spells on his skin, and his power to turn it into something deeper in his skin.  His chin resting on his crossed arms, and his raven locks curling around his head as he lay there letting the sharp quill do its work.  He was depressed, but he had to plan, if he did die he had to have a way to protect his friends from their own stupidity.   
  
So he’d designed these spells, in part, and taken the rest from one of the books he’d found in the hidden magical library in Camelot’s larger library.  He’d call it the Laws of Merlin, and with his death it would bind all magics that ever were again dirrected at Camelot to be unable to do any harm.  He shuddered as the quill dipped down to the cleft just above his ass.  He’d cover as much of his body as he could with the spell, save his hands and face, so he could still wear clothing if they did let him live.  He wasn’t sure.  Gwaine might try to take him away if Arthur was going to have Merlin put to death.  But then they’d be able to be together... till Gwaine realized he gave up too much for Merlin.   
  
He would never see himself as that worthy of either of them.  Not even on the days when he risked his life and happiness to save their lives and the kingdom as a whole.  Spending too long as a servant and knowing that you can never be with the ones you love, had stolen what little joy he had earned in his short life.  Merlin bit his lip as the tattooing quill moved between his ass cheeks and around his tight hole.  The only one to have ever touch him there was Gwaine.   
  
Not that he didn’t like it when Gwaine had fingered him.  Hell he loved it.  But he’d wanted more and he’d wanted Arthur to want to do it too.  As he lay there he realized that he might have to give both of them up shortly.  He was in the middle of thinking about what he liked about both of them as the quill began down the back of his groin and started on the back of his balls, so he turned over.  Blushing as his strong ivy pole stood tall and proud for the world to see as the quill worked around his balls and cock.  Merlin began to tremble as the quill worked up and down his shaft.  It was akin to be masturbated by means of a dull table knife.  His breathing sped up and his mind changed to images of Arthur naked.  Standing up from his bath, nude and unabashed, proudly displaying that he’d gotten a big cock to go along with his ego.  Merlin’s mind flashing between that image and the one of Gwaine, laying naked on his bed after the bar fight.  The image of his tanned flesh laying bare in the evening light.  How mighty his proud sword had seemed as it stiffened under the influence of a sex dream.   
  
Together the images swirled till he realized he was picturing the two of them together.  Arthur’s smug face as he sucked on Gwaine’s cock and made the man moan and bellow with pleasure.  He was almost ready to take himself in hand to finish the deed when the quill magically moved his foreskin and began writing on his cock head.  Merlin bucked and began cumming his body wracked with the aftermath of his pleasure.  So strong was his orgasm that Merlin lay there in the afternoon shade nude and blissfully asleep for hours before waking, the quill laying beside him, and his tattoo done.  He stood and looked at himself, admiring his reflection in the water’s surface.   
  
“Well.. time to face the music.” Merlin turned the quill back into a feather and gave it to the wind that carried it off.  He turned and strode naked towards Camelot.  He’d only just got in sight of the gate when he spotted both Arthur and Gwaine standing there talking.  He walked up to them and sighed.  “Are you two fighting again?”   
  
“No.” Arthur said defensively looking down and blushing as he caught sight of Merlin’s swollen member and low hanging balls crowned in a thick thatch of black curls.   
  
“We were just talking... loudly.” Gwaine assured Merlin, his body begging to touch Merlin’s bare flesh.  “You look... tattooed...” Gwaine bit his lip.   
  
“Yeah.  Noticed did you?”   
  
“Hard not to.” Arthur said under his breath.   
  
“Excuse me?” Merlin rounded on him.   
  
“Nothing.  Uh... thought you might want these?” Arthur held out Merlin’s pants.   
  
“Uh... yeah.  Thanks.” Merlin pulled them on turning his back and showing how far down his tattoo actually went.  The pair of them exchanged worried looks as Merlin turned back around and said he was headed back to his room unless they were planning on arresting him.   
  
“We’re not... I’m not...” Arthur sighed.   
  
“He repealed the laws...” Gwaine said in a voice that sounded troubled for all the joy it was bringing.   
  
“Repealed.. then... which ones?” Merlin stopped himself from ever even beginning to feel the joys that could follow such an ideal trend.   
  
“Both of the ones that would have caused you problems.” Arthur said from behind Merlin.  “Men may now lay together and even wed.” He cleared his throat and looked away when Merlin gawked at him.  “And... magic users are free to use their charms for good in our kingdom.” Arthur swallowed.   
  
“Okay, that was very big of you.” Merlin licked his lips.   
  
“I do you know.” Arthur said after a few minutes.   
  
“Do what?” Merlin turned back.   
  
“I do love you too.” Arthur blushed as he looked down, his mind still picturing Merlin naked.   
  
“Okay....” Merlin was a bit confused why this maters.   
  
“He wants you...” Gwaine started till Arthur looked at him hard.  “We want you to choose.” Merlin’s eyes got wide.   
  
“Choose what?” His voice shaking.   
  
“Which one of us you want in your bed.” Arthur said, blushing furious as people around them stopped talking and moving to watch.   
  
“Bugger.” Merlin pinched the bridge of his nose.  “First, you both could have picked a better time to do this.  Say when we’re alone and after we’re naked.” He sighed.  “Second, you have to agree to abide by my decision.  No suddenly changing the laws if I don’t pick you.  And no leaving the country if I don’t pick you.” He looked back and forth between them.  “Who I pick is final.  No discussion, no argument.”   
  
“Agreed.” Arthur said through clinched teeth, sure it wasn’t going to be him.   
  
“And who ever I pick gets married to me tomorrow in a hand binding ceremony under a white ash tree.” He looked between them.  “Because I am not loosing which ever of you I choose ever again.” Merlin crossed his arms.   
  
“Agreed.” Gwaine said as he blushed now.  He’d never thought of marriage before, the idea of being married to one person scared him a little.   
  
“Any problem with that?” Merlin looked at Arthur.   
  
“Well if you pick me how would we go about... having an heir?” Arthur licked his lips.   
  
“Oh, there’s ways around that.  Do you agree?”   
  
“Yes.” Arthur felt that he might have a stronger stance in the pickings now.   
  
“Then the answer is simple.” Merlin put his arms around the both of their necks.  “I pick both of you.” He kissed the pair of them on the cheek.  “Tonight we’ll have a night of great sex between us in Arthur’s chambers because their bigger and more sound proof and closer.” He smiled.  “Then tomorrow Gaius will marry us under the white ash tree.  And then we’ll all move into Arthur’s room.” They both started to protest and Merlin kissed them to shut them up.   
  
“Look at it this way.” Merlin started as they walked his arms around their necks.  “Living in Arthur’s room gives us space to do separate things.  Any of us needs a night away there’s always my old room in Gaius’ quarters.  And it saves on places I’ll have to clean.  Because something tells me I’ll be the one cleaning still.” They started to say something to the contrary and Merlin looked them both in the eyes.  “Arthur you’re incapable of doing your own chores or cleaning up after yourself.  I love you anyways and I can accept helping out, but we are going to have to talk about getting another servant because I’ll be damned if I’ll be wife and servant.” Then he looked at Gwaine.  “You like to party, get drunk, make a mess, and fuck in the mess.  Nothing wrong with that I just don’t want to be the only one cleaning it up all the time.  I still love you and don’t expect you to change.” He smiled as he continued.  “See I know both of you.  I know your flaws and your merits.  And I still pick you.  I love you both.  And I’m not expecting you to change, well much.”   
  
“How much?” Arthur licked his lips.   
  
“Well you personally, please stop kicking me in the arse.  Beyond that I kind of like the rest.” He blushed slightly.   
  
“And me?” Gwaine seemed to think Arthur’s changes weren’t all that much.   
  
“If you want to go out drinking, invite me along.  If you want to go alone, just tell me so I know who to pay the bill to.” He smiled.   
  
“Well that’s not so bad.” Gwaine grinned.   
  
“And I can manage mine.” Arthur said with a determined face.   
  
“Good.  And the only change that you can expect out of me is lots of sex, openly using my magic, and being very vocal when it is about Camelot’s future.” Merlin shrugged.   
  
“How much sex?” Arthur blushed horribly, having only ever mated with his hand at night before making Merlin clean up after him.   
  
“Well, I’m a guy same as you.  Horny most of the day.  When we’re not training, fighting evil, or doing some royal function, then expect to have your pants down and either be getting or giving the best fuck of your life.  And I know you’re a virgin Arthur.” Merlin said in a low voice near Arthur’s face.  “I basically am.  The most I’ve had in me are Gwaine’s fingers and maybe a few fumbled hand jobs.  Now Gwaine’s been with a lot of women but not so many men.” He looked at Gwaine.   
  
“Just Merlin till now.” He blushed.   
  
“So.  Let’s go up, find out what we like, and practice till we know each other’s bodies better then the violin player knows his interment’s strings.”   
  
“I second this.” Gwaine grinned.   
  
“Okay, but be gentle on my arse.” Arthur blushed.  “I have to sit down tomorrow for a long boring state mater after the wedding.” He kissed Merlin as he leaned towards him.   
  
“Okay.  Don’t worry.  We’ll be gentle.  I want my first time to be special.” Merlin grinned.   
  
“Don’t say it Arthur.” Gwaine put his fingers to Arthur’s lips.  “Let’s just accept him as he is and get your gorgeous lips around my fat cock.” Gwaine grinned as Arthur blushed.    
“I’ve never fucked a king before.” Gwaine chuckled.   
  
“Trust me, I’ve seen you both naked, I’m bigger.” Merlin said as he walked on, both of them stopped still in the street.   
  
“But which of us is bigger between us?” Arthur called after Merlin who kept walking.  “MERLIN!” They took off running after him.  Chasing after him, they finally found him sitting on Arthur’s bed, naked once more with his right knee up, facing the door.   
  
“Going to join me?” He smirked.   
  
“Who does what?” Arthur blushed as he asked.   
  
“Why don’t you come over here so I can undress you.” Merlin smiled.  Arthur nodded, swallowing hard and with Gwaine stepped towards Merlin.  Merlin caught the hem of Arthur’s shirt and drew it up and over his shapely chest till all but his nose and above was covered in shirt.  He kissed Arthur like he meant to consume him whole, pulling the shirt up and off so that Arthur was left standing there blinking, confused, and shirtless.  “Did you like that?”   
  
“Yeah... not seeing took some of the pressure off.” Arthur blushed down his neck and across his shoulders.   
  
“I think I’d like to try that.” Gwaine stepped forwards.   
  
“Okay.” Merlin repeated the trick of lifting the shirt to cover the eyes, and as he was about to kiss Gwaine, he pulled Arthur over and Arthur kissed Gwaine.  He wasn’t sure exactly what he was doing but when Gwaine opened his mouth with his insistent tongue and began to make love to his mouth Arthur tried to match him tongue for tongue.  Merlin pulled the shirt back and Gwaine smiled into the kiss.   
  
“I hoped that was you.” Gwaine grabbed Arthur by the ass and pulled him in chest to chest, leaning their foreheads together.  “Good first kiss.” He smiled and leaned in and did it this time face to face to Arthur.  Arthur’s hands gripped Gwaine’s thick hair and held on as he made out with the arrant knight.  Kissing boys wasn’t bad.  Took a little practice on where to put the noses and which direction to come from so you didn’t get caught on Gwaine’s stubble, but well worth the effort in Arthur’s mind.   
  
“I still think you two are too over dressed for this.” Merlin said from where he was sitting on the bedside, his hard cock pointing to heaven.  “Arthur, why don’t you kiss your way down to Gwaine’s crotch and open his pants up for him?”   
  
“Okay.” Arthur’s kiss swollen lips formed a goofy smile as he leaned in and kissed down Gwaine’s jaw line.  Noting the scar there on his jaw, Arthur kissed down his throat, across a collarbone and down to one of Gwaine’s large nipples.  Smiling to himself he latched on to the puffed up nipple and sucked on it.  Gwaine’s head went back, moaning and sending vibrations through his chest that Arthur liked.  The sound spurred him on and as Gwaine’s hands clasped onto his hair, Arthur realized Gwaine liked what he was doing.   
  
“Much more of that...” Gwaine moaned.  “And you won’t have much of a prize in my pants to find.  I’ll be spent all by that alone.” He panted.   
  
“We’ll have to explore that later.” Arthur said, his chin resting on Gwaine’s abs.  “Because I want to see my prize.” He smirked as he kissed his way down Gwaine’s smooth belly till he was on his knees and facing the bulging pants.  Opening the fastening and tugging them down, brought a large throbbing organ into view.  Arthur’s vision narrowed down to the hard cock in front of him and as he stroked it with his knuckles to the floor, Gwaine stepped out of his pants.  Leaning in Arthur gave a gentle kiss to the tip, afraid some how.  Afraid of what he didn’t know, just afraid.  But as he kissed the warm soft spongy flesh, his fears left him and Arthur did his best to imitate a calf latching on to his mother’s teat.  Gwaine’s hands settled on Arthur’s ears as he slowly slid in and out of the King’s lips.  He pulled out before he could emptied himself.   
  
“My turn.” He grinned.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
